


spicing it up

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drabble, Eleventh Doctor Era, F/M, Kinktober 2020, POV River Song, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Day 21: PeggingAn idea formed in her mind.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song
Series: Kinktober 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948873
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	spicing it up

River’s body was over the Doctor, their mouths locked while she felt how his fingers were tracing her nude back, making her let out a moan between the kisses. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and as she felt the Doctor’s crotch against her leg, his still buckled pants in the way, she pulled away and gave him a smile. An idea formed in her mind, tonight she would do something different to him.

  
“Take your pants of sweetie, and stay there, I will be back in a minute.”

“Be back?” he asked, clearly confused. “Where are you going?”

“Just going into the walk-in closet to get one of my toys. How about you be the one to receive tonight?”

She saw how he blinked a few times, and then just nodded with a grin as he realized what it meant.

  
“Sounds great, it’s really been a while.”

“I know, way too long.”

River walked into the closet and found her box of toys, and before she knew it, she had put on the harness and inserted the strap, and was making sure it would stay on tightly. And as she walked back out, she brought the lube. And when she was back, the Doctor was nude, lying on the bed with his legs spread, and his cock hard.

“You look awfully excited.”

“Hah, can you blame me?”

“No, I can’t. Are you ready?” she asked in a low voice as she climbed onto the bed, opening the bottle of lube and felt the cold liquid on her fingers, and then pressed them against his entrance, slowly sliding a finger inside. The Doctor tried to silence a whimper which just caused her to grin. She slid in another finger and thrusted a few times, making sure he was ready, timelords had an easier time warming up than mere humans, which she appreciated.

As she pulled out her fingers, she saw the look in the Doctor’s eyes of longing, wanting something more, and that was exactly what she would give him. She took more lube and put it on her strap and then leaned closer, letting it rub against him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Never been better.”

“Good.”

She let the strap slide inside of him, at the beginning just the tip. She heard him moan and waited a second for him to adjust before continuing, and before she knew it, all of it was inside, from the tip to the base, and all she could think about was how his tight walls were wrapped around the strap and the immense pleasure he must be feeling. His moans and his expressions were like a melody and dream to her, and the way he grasped the sheets tightly as she kept on thrusting in and out of him was to die for.

It was like she had him under her thumb, she was the reason he was feeling so good.

“Feeling good sweetie?”

“Please, don’t stop.”

“I wasn’t planning on it.”


End file.
